baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
King Ixilthetocal
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = Yes – if Escaping the Asylum is done without the help of Saemon Havarian |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Underwater City (AR2300 – 179.772) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = The prophecy of Sekolah |level = 20; 2 |hit_points = 90 |xp_value = 4000 |strength = 22 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 13 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 18 |total_scores = 80 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++ Large Sword |no_of_attacks = 5; 2 |thac0 = 1 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 8 |s_v_wand = 10 |s_v_polymorph = 9 |s_v_breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 11 |fire = -25 |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = -25 |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = sahkng01 |override_script = SAHHCITY |class_script = |race_script = SAHKNG01; None |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = Initially: *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Sahuagin Treasury Key *Scroll of Death Fog *Scroll of Chain Lightning *Magical Rope As assassination target: *Impaler *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Sahuagin Treasury Key |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAHKNG01 (initially) SAHKNG02 (for assassination) |store_code = }} King Ixilthetocal is an evil – lawful in the original Shadows of Amn, chaotic in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition – male sahuagin who may be encountered during Chapter 4 in the Underwater City. Involvement King Ixilthetocal is the ruler of the sahuagin in the Underwater City. He can only be encountered if the party accepts Saemon Havarian's offer of help after they escape from the maze below Spellhold, during the quest Escaping the Asylum. If the party goes through their initial conversation with Royal High Priestess Senityili peacefully, they will be taken to King Ixilthetocal for an audience, and this will start the quest The prophecy of Sekolah. Once the party has proved their usefulness by defeating an ettin, the King will ask for their help in eliminating Prince Villynaty, the leader of the sahuagin rebels. In the King's possession is the Magical Rope, an item required for the party to leave the Underwater City. Resolving the sahuagin conflict is one way for the party to acquire the rope, but they can also simply pickpocket it from the King or kill him for it. The King also has the treasury key, which can also be pickpocketed from him. This key allows the party to pillage the treasury, which contains another copy of the Magical Rope, the Rod of Lordly Might, the Gauntlets of Crushing, and the Sahuagin Scribe's Notes. If the party helps King Ixilthetocal kill Prince Villynaty, he will reward the party with the Magical Rope, the Rod of Lordly Might, and the Gauntlets of Crushing, before leaving the area for good. If the party agrees to help Prince Villynaty kill King Ixilthetocal, the King will be replaced by a second copy who is armed with the Impaler. Gameplay *If turning hostile, the attack of the initially met king counts as made with a magical weapon of a +1 enchantment, at 1 ft. range and with 0 speed. It deals 1d12+10 slashing damage, including strength bonus which also improves the attack roll by 4. *If Gorion's Ward sides with Prince Villynaty and agrees to kill King Ixilthetocal, the latter now is of level 2 only and also has only 2 attacks per round, rather than being level 20 with 5 attacks. He then is armed with the spear +3, Impaler, with which he is not proficient. Notes *The party can obtain two copies of both the Rod of Lordly Might and the Gauntlets of Crushing by pillaging the treasury before completing the King's task. These two items are removed from the treasury when the party reports to the King that they have killed Prince Villynaty. * In the Enhanced Edition, if the party pickpockets the treasury key from King Ixilthetocal, the replacement copy of him will destroy the key in his possession, preventing the party from obtaining a second copy of the key. * Also in the Enhanced Edition, every time the party pickpockets the Magical Rope from King Ixilthetocal, the area script will attempt to put a new copy of the rope in his inventory, making it possible for the party to pickpocket multiple copies of the rope from the King. However, the King may "realize" this, and his script will stop this behavior. This is dependent on which script is executed first by the game. These behaviors might have been intended to add the rope to the inventory of the King's replacement copy while destroying the one in the treasury.